futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2020: Trump's Reelection
The following is a timeline of realistic events that could happen in the event President Donald Trump is reelected in 2020. Background Donald Trump is reelected as President of the United States on November 3, 2020, barely beating out Democratic challenger Bernie Sanders. Bernie Sanders, who was ahead of Trump in the polls the whole time from April-September 2020, lost his lead after the Presidential Debates. The Presidential Debates were held at far-right conservative universities, including Pensacola Christian College, Bob Jones University, and Liberty University. The election was extremely close, with Trump getting 271 electoral votes with Nevada, Colorado, and Ohio. Bernie Sanders received Florida and Pennsylvania. There were no faithless voters. The Republicans also win majority over the Senate and House of Representatives. Events * January 20, 2021: President Donald Trump is inaugurated for the second time. * January 21, 2021: The Johnson Amendment is officially abolished. ** Also on this date: All major news channels (except for Fox News) are declared "fake news machines" as viewership rapidly declines in the coming months. * April-August 2021: A slew of far-right, religious-nationalist laws are proposed, such as reversing Roe vs. Wade, reintroducing teacher-led mandatory prayer in public schools, Christian blasphemy laws, and Sunday business laws, all proposed by Project Blitz. * May 4, 2021: Net Neutrality is officially repealed. * September 11, 2021: Twenty years to the date after the 9/11 Terrorist Attacks, President Donald Trump and Vice President Mike Pence officially declare the United States a "Christian Nation." * October 2021: There are little or no gun law restrictions existing in twenty red and "leaning-red" states. Many of these states allow open-carry on AK-47s. * November 2021: All governmental documents must include the phrase "In God We Trust" at the bottom-right corner of the title page. * January 3, 2022: The US/Mexico Border Wall is complete. New immigration laws are passed making the wait to become a US citizen ten years. * Thought 2022-2023: Approximately 10 million migrants are deported. * June 2022: Donald Trump passes a bill requiring all state capitol buildings to display a Ten Commandments plaque outside the building. * Throughout 2022-2024: Liberal and left-wing organizations at many public and private universities, especially in the South, are heavily silenced and censored. * October 2022: The "Religious Liberty Task Force," first thought up in 2018, elects dominionist David Barton as their first president. Barton declares the Southern Poverty Law Center and the Freedom from Religion Foundation "terrorist groups funded by George Soros." * December 2022: Obergefell vs. Hodges is overwhelmingly reversed by the Republican-majority Senate and House. Most red states now prohibit same-sex marriage. * Throughout 2023: YouTubers and analysts associated with the Alt-Right, such as Alex Jones, Richard Spencer, Mark Dice and Steven Anderson, are given a much larger platform on YouTube. Their channels will blossom as more and more people will follow them. * March 2023: NFL Commissioner Roger Goodell is coerced by Project Blitz into mandating that all NFL stadium perform "God Bless America" before the National Anthem. Prayers at public school football games have been commonplace since Trump's reelection. ** MLB Commissioner Rob Manfred enacts a similar rule, by giving the MLB stadiums the option of a pre-game prayer, but mandating the song "God Bless America" be performed during the seventh-inning stretch. * November 2023: Donald Trump's approval rating reaches 75%. Many left-wing analysts and political statisticians believe this poll to be false. * February-June 2024: The Presidential Primaries: Republican Nominee Mike Pence will face the Democratic Nominee Kamala Harris. * July 2024: All businesses are closed as per Sunday business laws, except for Christian churches and other places of worship, pending government approval. * July 8, 2024: A Fox News poll shows Republican Nominee Mike Pence ahead 20% in multiple swing states, including Florida and Ohio. * November 5, 2024: Mike Pence defeats Kamala Harris in a landslide. * January 20, 2025: Mike Pence becomes the 46th POTUS. * July 8, 2026: The Republican-majority House and Senate approve a bill that would make abortion illegal in all circumstances. This bill is signed by President Mike Pence. * August 1, 2026: President Mike Pence signs a bill prohibiting the teachings of evolution, and that only Young Earth Creationism be taught in all public schools, colleges, and universities. * December 4 2026: Christian-based film company Pure Flix releases a theatrical documentary, entitled Atheists: The Greatest Threat to America, trying to expose Atheists and non-Protestant Christians. The movies stars Donald Trump, Mike Pence, Rick Santorum, Kent Hovind, Ann Coulter, Ken Ham, Steven Anderson, Jerry Falwell Jr., Candace Owens, and more. The American population, now ultra-conservative, flocks to the big screens and the movie runs for 10 whole months. The movie grosses $6.1 billion in the United States and $1.6 billion internationally, surpassing Avengers: Endgame (2019) as the highest-grossing movie of all-time with a $7.7 billion box office. * Throughout 2027: Largely-led by the Pure Flix documentary released in December 2026, many Jewish, Muslim and Atheist citizens are incarcerated, as they are deemed a "threat to society". When confronted by the analysts, President Mike Pence replies "In America, we do not worship government, we worship God." * October 8, 2027: President Mike Pence signs a bill banning pornography. * November 7, 2028: President Mike Pence is reelected, defeating Democratic challenger Alexandria Osacio-Cortez, who is deemed a "God-hating Jew" by Fox News. * December 10, 2028: A new cabinet is established, the Department of Medicine. The new Department of Medicine heavily promotes natural medicine and pseudoscience. The head of the Department of Medicine is YouTube conspiracy theorist Mark Dice. The FDA is abolished. * February 11, 2029: Mark Dice, head of the Department of Medicine, heavily regulates anti-depressants and vaccines. He declares that administering the MMR vaccine is "cruel and unusual punishment" to young children, based on his belief that the vaccine can cause autism. Thus, the MMR vaccine is declared "illegal.. * March 1, 2032: President Mike Pence, in his final year of presidency, signs a bill heavily regulating alcohol consumption, and increasing the drinking age from 21 to 26. * January 2, 2033: The First Amendment is ratified and changed to the following: "Congress shall make laws respecting and pertaining to Christian and Evangelical beliefs, with no rights to religious minorities, barring the right to petition grievances for these non-Christians." * 2035: Steven Anderson's New IFB gains social momentum as there are over three-hundred New IFB churches in the United States. Category:2020 Category:Politics